


Eyes On Me

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, Gun Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: “But when he’d looked at you with those dark eyes and that crooked grin, when he’d sauntered up to you and simply pointed at the ground with the confidence in knowing you’d obey his orders? You wanted him to ruin you in a different way.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Eyes On Me

The smell of smoke filled your lungs, but you didn’t cough. Ash and dust clouded your vision, but you didn’t dare rub your eyes. Your knees ached, bloodied and cut open from the gravel underneath you, but you didn’t dream of wincing or readjusting. You couldn’t remember how long you had been down on them, your eyes glued to the toes of his boots as he stood in front of you. You couldn’t remember the last time he moved or the last time he spoke.

But you did remember his words. They were playing over and over again in your mind, filling your stomach with nerves and anxiety.

_Stay still._

Stay absolutely still, or he’d make you.

You weren’t exactly sure if his words were only an innuendo, or if he quite literally meant them.

If Poe Dameron’s reputation rang true, it was probably a mixture of both — something sinister yet arousing all wrapped into one.

He was lethal. Powerful. Everything you feared yet something you’d always admired. Even now as he stood before you, his presence completely threatening and formidable, you still weren’t convinced that the way your stomach flipped was entirely bad. You almost thought you had butterflies.

Lethal. Powerful. Threatening. Formidable.

It didn’t make any sense to you, how a man could be all of these things yet still have you clenching your thighs.

He’d done something so terrible, yet that didn’t seem to register in your mind.

He had stormed your village, him and his strongest fleet of ‘troopers, setting fire to everything in his path. Destroying your home. Killing your loved ones, the blood still on his hands, settling between the cracks and the lines, staining. He’d ruined everything, _everything_.

But when he’d looked at you with those dark eyes and that crooked grin, when he’d sauntered up to you and simply pointed at the ground with the confidence in knowing you’d obey his orders?

You wanted him to ruin you in a different way.

You wanted him to ruin you, and simply giving into him just wasn’t enough, just wouldn’t do it. You wanted to fight him, you wanted him to overpower you and take what he wanted. You wanted him to show you that power of his, up close and personal, raw and untamed.

He’d seen it in your eyes, right before you took off running. He’d seen that lust and the desire and fuck, he thought he liked that more than if you’d just submitted to him.

And you were beyond into it, even more than you thought you would be as you listened to his boots pounding the stone ground just a few feet behind you, always right on your heel.

Maybe it was the thrill of the chase, or maybe it was how his hands always reached out to grab you but he’d let you slip away just so he could catch you again. Maybe it was the borderline insane laugh that flew from his lips when he finally tackled you, when he wrestled you to the ground as you fought with all of your energy until you had nothing left to give, your exhaustion finally allowing him to pull you into the position you were currently in. Maybe it was the blaster he had pressed to your forehead, the cold metal a shocking contrast against your hot skin.

He was holding it so still. His hand never twitched, fingers never needing to be repositioned as they curled around the handle, as his index hovered right over the trigger. His lack of movement showed nothing but discipline and control, but also assurance that yes, he would pull that trigger without so much as a second thought if you didn’t do exactly as he asked of you. It was cocky, confident, almost arrogant, and it had you trembling.

It was exactly what you wanted.

And you wanted to move. You wanted to shift your weight off of your knees, but you weren’t willing to risk it even though you _knew_ he wouldn’t really shoot, not now. You _wished_ you had the discipline that he had, because you were so close to wavering and the thought terrified you as you immersed yourself in your little game with him.

The pressure and the coolness of the blaster finally faded from your skin, and you finally let your chest heave with a sigh of relief, the sound shaky and desperate through your parted lips. It made Poe smirk, though you didn’t glance up at him to be able to know that.

You could just feel it.

And just as you were getting used to the feeling of not having a deadly, terrifying weapon on you, you heard a soft click, and glanced towards where the blaster was being held by his side.

The damn safety had been on the entire time.

And the fact that he had just turned it off sent a chill down your spine, panic running through your veins, turning your entire body to ice. If you had been still before, now you were frozen.

He laughed again.

“Sweetheart, I told you, you don’t have a thing to worry about as long as you do exactly what I fuckin’ say. Right?”

You didn’t answer, still not trusting yourself to move or speak, because he really hadn’t given you permission to, had he?

But maybe you had been wrong, because he tsked under his breath, and the familiar cold metal of his weapon met your still parted lips, pushing until the tip of the blaster was resting against your tongue, your lips loosely around the barrel.

You felt tears prick at your eyes, threatening to spill over, and the noise that flew from his mouth had the audacity to sound almost _concerned_.

Poe took a step closer to you, his body no longer angled, hips now directly in front of your face, eyelevel. He brought the end of the blaster to sit directly in front of his crotch, and your eyes widened as the full implication of what he wanted you to do suddenly hit.

“Look at me.”

You didn’t hesitate in following his command, your eyes fluttering up to meet his as your cheeks burned.

He pushed the blaster further between your lips, making you take it, stopping just short of the spot that would make you gag, as if he had been in your mouth before to know that.

“You’re going to suck on this blaster and pretend it’s my cock,” he started, voice low, dripping with something sensual yet dangerous all in one. “And then I’ll let you go, no strings attached. Sound like a deal darling?”

You whimpered around the blaster, more tears springing to your eyes at the same moment you felt another rush of wetness flood between your legs. You stretched your lips further around the blaster, forcing yourself to hold eye contact with him as you experimentally bobbed your head. You ignored it when the sharp edge of the sight scraped the roof of your mouth.

“That’s it,” he praised, weaving his free hand into your hair, his grip loose but still tight enough to command your attention.

You weren’t expecting him to shove the blaster further into your mouth, the tip pressing right against the back of your throat as he held you firmly there, not allowing you to move even a centimeter backwards.

And you choked, the tears you’d been holding back now freely streaming down your face as you struggled to breathe, but you kept your eyes locked on his, knowing he was getting off on seeing you in such a compromised state. And just when you thought he was finally going to relent, when he pulled back just enough for you to finally inhale again, he bucked his hips forward, sending the weapon right back to where it had been before, only with more force.

Your eyes immediately slammed shut, and Poe didn’t like that at all if the sharp smack to your cheek was anything to go by.

“Eyes on me sweetheart.”

You whimpered again, still trying to get a grip on your gag reflex, but you followed his directions anyways, afraid of what would happen if you disobeyed.

His bottom lip was pulled gently between his teeth, his eyes hard and cold and full of lust, bringing another round of butterflies back to the pit of your stomach that only intensified the longer he stared. He pulled back again, just long enough for you take a deep breath or two before he started to fuck your face with his blaster, his eyes locked onto your lips and the way they parted and stretched.

You wondered if he’d stretch your mouth further. 

You weren’t sure how much time passed when he finally ripped the blaster from your mouth, not bothering to wipe it off as he stuck it back into his waistband after twisting it around in his hand to examine it.

Your breathing was ragged, your throat burned like it never had before, and the satisfied smirk on Poe’s face told you that he knew it too. He liked the fact that you were going to struggle with the soreness for a few days, he liked the fact that you were suffering for him and his pleasure.

You liked it too.

But neither of you were still entirely satisfied.

“Unzip my pants, and take out my cock.”

Your eyes widened in mock shock to offplay the way your mouth started to water. “But you said-”

“Haven’t you learned that people lie sweetheart?” he chuckled lowly, his grip in your hair tightening as he used it for leverage to pull you to him, your nose hitting the front of his pants. “Does this look like something I’m just gonna take care of myself?”

A third whimper.

“Now unzip my pants, take out my cock, and let me fuck that filthy little mouth.”

You hesitated, wanting to see how far you could push him. He wasn’t patient, by any means of the word, and he growled after only a few seconds, his free hand moved to his hip, ripping his blaster back out and setting it almost lazily against your temple.

That fear came rushing back, and your stomach flipped again, but this time you were positive that it was in a way that you liked. You quickly obliged, fumbling just a little with his belt and the fasteners on his pants, your hands trembling like they had been before.

You hoped he didn’t plan on making you take all of him, because you had absolutely no idea how you would manage to do that.

He smeared his tip along your slightly parted lips, and you couldn’t pretend to fight your desire anymore. Your tongue immediately darted out to lick at the drop of precome that was hanging from your top lip, and Poe moaned at the sight, pushing himself further between your lips, definitely stretching them further than his blaster had.

And you _really_ started to like it.

You liked the way his breathing hitched when you swirled your tongue around him, and you liked the way his hand in your hair remained tight, using it to guide you along his length. You liked the way you were throbbing between your legs just from the soft grunts and small growls flying from his mouth.

You liked the fact that you were making a First Order captain feel good, that you were making him fall apart and lose his composure.

His hips started to thrust into your mouth at a relentless pace, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat much like the blaster had, and the tears started streaming again. Poe groaned.

And then your nose was suddenly pressed against his pelvic bone, and he was so far down your throat you weren’t exactly sure how he had gotten there.

“Swallow around my dick.”

You obeyed.

He held you there for a long moment, relishing in the sound of you gagging around him, loving the warm and wet feeling of your mouth taking his cock. He bucked his hips once, and you were just starting to see black around the sides of your vision when he pulled himself out.

You blinked rapidly, coughing and spluttering, spit trickling down your chin.

And Poe only laughed, tucking his still hard cock back into his pants, but guiding your hands back to his belt, expecting you to fasten it for him.

You were so entirely confused, and for a second, you thought you hadn’t been doing as good a job as you thought. Your cheeks burned as you glanced down at your hands, still on your knees, a blaster still aimed at your head and you were so entirely embarrassed enough as it was, knowing you shouldn’t have enjoyed the situation that just played out, but not being able to satisfy him? That only made the shame worse.

“Get up, come on,” he sighed suddenly, breaking you from your thoughts. “You’re coming with me.”

You didn’t react first, didn’t listen to his command immediately. You just stared at a random spot on the ground with a vacant look in your eye, unable to make yourself move. You heard him shift above you and your eyes immediately slammed shut, but instead of pressing his blaster back into your temple like you half expected him to, he did something you weren’t expecting at all.

Poe fell to his knees in front of you, his hands moving to cup your cheeks. You instinctively flinched away, your body starting to shake again before you had a chance to even try and hide how afraid you actually were.

“Darling? Hey, hey look at me. It’s over, we’re done. You’re safe.”

All you could do was whimper and shake your head in response, your breathing quickly becoming rapid. You tried to pull away from him, and there was just a little bit of hesitancy before he let you go.

“Baby,” he mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing though your eyes were still closed, you didn’t catch it. “Color?”

He knew his question was redundant. It was obvious what your answer would be, he knew it already, but he felt the need to ask anyways.

“Red.”

You hated that it was red.

You’d been fine. You’d been so completely in the green, so turned on and ready for more until suddenly you weren’t, until you’d become so lost in the scene you started to believe it was real and not something you and your Captain had set up so long ago.

But that was a good sign, the fact that you were able to pinpoint exactly where it had gone wrong, that you were slipping back into reality so quickly. Poe had caught you at a good time, he’d gotten to you before you spiraled too deep.

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly, silently cursing at himself for not asking the first time. “Will you let me carry you back to the ship princess?”

You didn’t give him an answer. Instead you ran your hands across your face and sighed, shaking your head. “I’m sorry, I know we talked about this and everything.”

It’d been your idea actually, it was your fantasy to be chased by a First Order Captain. It was something you’d thought about for so long now, and this mission just proved to be the perfect opportunity to try it out.

So why couldn’t you handle it?

You glanced up when you heard Poe stand again, his boots crushing the loose gravel beneath his feet. “Darling you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But-”

“No. You know you can back out at any time.”

Poe took a step closer, and this time, you didn’t flinch away. He reached out his hand, careful not to move too fast and accidentally spook you. You took it and let him help you to your feet.

“I know.”

“But do you?”

You nodded, but Poe wasn’t entirely convinced. Still, he didn’t push it. That was a conversation you could have later, once you were rested up and feeling more like yourself. His main goal right then was just to take care of you.

“Can I carry you?” he asked again, watching your face closely so he could see if your emotions matched your words.

This time you nodded, and this time he was satisfied with what he saw. He was quick to lift you into his arms and hold you against his chest, and the familiar warmth of his body was an instant comfort to you.

He walked slowly, through desolate streets and smoking buildings, and the whole time he never let his eyes stray away from yours.

That. That was what you needed more than anything, those stupid brown eyes.

Lethal. Powerful. Threatening. Formidable.

Soft only for you. Warm. Home.

Those stupid brown eyes that served as a gentle reminder that he’d never hurt you, he’d never let anyone lay a finger on you.

“Eyes on me sweetheart.

“Eyes on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was dark and fun!! pls leave me feedback i am starving for attention/:


End file.
